You'll Be In My Heart
by MyBizTheMiz
Summary: Song fic, 'You'll Be In My Heart' by Phil Collins, Centon, requested fic for RebelPugPunk17.  Please enjoy and review.


_~Yeah, this is a requested fic by PunkReblePug17, to tell the truth I don't like how this turned out. Im sorry but I had no ideas for this fic, couldn't find a plot or anything so….yeah. Anyways I hope you enjoy it if you decide to read it."_

**Come stop your crying It will be all right  
Just take my hand Hold it tight  
I will protect you from all around you  
I will be here Don't you cry**

Randy sighed as he held his lover, Wade had been putting him through hell lately and this was the result; the great John Cena reduced to nothing but a sobbing child. But he had a right to be like this, Wade was being cruel and unfair to him.

"Shhhhhh John, stop all that crying now. It won't do you any good." Randy cooed in his lover's ear as he intertwined their fingers. "I'm here for your and he won't hurt you, he might can on camera but it won't get to bad, I'll be here watching you, ready to jump in and protect you if needed."

**For one so small, you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us can't be broken  
I will be here don't you cry**

John sniffled and sat up from his former position leaned against Randy's broad, strong chest. Even though John moved Randy's arms staid securely locked around the man's waist. Not only had they been cruel to John on camera, they had teased him about being gay and being with Randy. But it was okay; it had to be because there was nothing they could do about it.

They were different, but they could not be without each other not matter what other people said, they juts couldn't.

**cuz you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always  
**

Even though they had each other there was nothing they could do on night where maybe Randy had to go off to Smack Down for a night and leave John alone. Leave him alone for Nexus to taunt and hurt. Wade would go out of his way on nights like those to hurt John because Randy wasn't there to stop him. Yes, Wade marveled in nights when the Viper was away.

**Why can't they understand the way we feel  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
I know we're different but deep inside us  
We're not that different at all**

Wade understood exactly how John and Randy felt, he felt it himself. He was crushing on fellow Nexus member Justin Gabriel, but as far as he could tell Justin was straight so he had to pretend to not like gays and tease John relentlessly. He felt bad about it but he was not about to let Justin think weirdly of him and not want to see him. He would watch from afar if that was all he was allowed.

**And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more**

Tonight Randy was with Smack Down, the show had just ended when his phone rung, his distraught lover calling him from Ney York while Randy was stuck in North Carolina. He sighed as he attempted to calm his lover down via phone. He took a deep breath and sung softly into the receiver. "Don't listen to them, cause what do they know we need each other, to have and to hold they'll see in time, I know." 

John was calm and resting on the bed as soon as Randy had finished.

**Don't listen to them, cause what do they know  
We need each other, to have and to hold  
They'll see in time, I know  
When destiny calls you, you must be strong  
I may not be with you, but you gotta hold on  
They'll see in time, I know**

That night was slow for both of them. All they could was think about was the other and what they were doing, just lying in bed missing each other. The night was loud and lively but to them it was cold and quiet without the other. They really did depend on each other, loved each other to the extent that it was hell on Earth to be alone without the others arms around them.

**We'll show them together cuz...  
You'll be in my heart  
Believe me, you'll be in my heart  
I'll be there from this day on  
Now and forever more oh oh  
You'll be here in my heart (You'll be here in my heart)  
No matter what they say (I'll be with you)  
you'll be here in my heart always**

Three days later they were together again at the airport and even as Wade watched them with what was supposed to be disgusted they embraced and shared a passionate, sweet kiss in the middle of the airport. They didn't even notice all the people stopping to take their camera out.

**Always...  
I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there always**

****

_Love it? Hate it? Kinda sorta? Lemme know please, __**REVIEW**__!_


End file.
